The Day after Inuyasha Proposes to Kagome
by jeffs
Summary: Inu-yasha thoughts when he wakes up, the day after he proposes to Kagome. Wafffluff one-shot. rated for sexual situations and inu-yasha mouth


The day after the Proposal  
  
I do not own the characters in this story.  
  
Short waff/fluff piece. The scene below appeared in my brain and I just had to write it out. (I now have a much greater appreciation for the origin of Athena . . . )  
  
___________________________  
  
"Arghhh . . . " Inu-yasha groans as he awakens. His head hurts. Even with his eyes closed tightly, a wonderfully garish assortment of colors is splashing in his vision. He licks his lips, and thinks, "Did I eat shit last night or what?"  
  
"I, Fucking, hurt." He whispers and even that hurts his ears. He thinks, "I'm not going to drink sake again, especially when I'm human."  
  
He slowly opens his eyes and sees that he is in Kagome's room. (Which is good, because he wasn't sure where he was.) As he takes a deep breath, he suddenly removes the covers he was laying under. He smells Kagome's scent all over him and the bedding. He looks down at his groin. He is nude and there is a dried mess tangling the hair down there. "NO. I didn't. Not when I was drunk . . . " he whispers in fear.   
  
He, just now, looks around the room. It is empty of people. By the sun light coming through the window, it is afternoon. (He's sleep through the morning . . . ) The floor is covered in loose clothes, his and the ones he vaguely remembers Kagome wearing yesterday. Both sets of clothing have obvious tears. "No. I didn't . . . " he whispers again.   
  
He quickly gets up and grabs his shirt. However, when he does this, his stomach reminds him about the horrible hangover he is currently experiencing. He puts the shirt over his mouth, crashes thru the door and barely manages to get to the bathroom before he throws up into the commode.   
  
As he is hugging the porcelain, he notices a glint hidden under one of the cabinets. He looks, closes his eyes and reopens them, this time concentrating on focusing his vision. He sees . . .   
  
A ring.  
  
The ring.  
  
The ring he was going to give her yesterday.  
  
The ring her mother was so happy to help him locate.  
  
It's lying on the floor of the bathroom, not around her finger.   
  
"She threw it away . . . " he thinks numbly.  
  
"But, the bedroom. I didn't, please gods, I wasn't drunk enough that I took her anyway . . . " he thinks in horror. He slowly moves over and picks it up as he sits, cross-legged, on the floor. He brings the ring close to eyes, praying that it's not the ring.  
  
It is the ring.  
  
"Inu-yasha!" Kagome screams from the doorway.  
  
"Kago . . . " is all that Inu-yasha manages to say before . . .   
  
Kagome jumps on top of inu-yasha, forcing him to lay flat on the bathroom floor. Her mouth captures Inu-yasha's and she kisses him.  
  
"..." Inu-yasha's brain waves . . .   
  
She quickly stops kissing his mouth, and starts to shower kisses all over Inu-yasha's face and head. She snakes her way up so she can kiss the top of his head and his ears. As she wiggles up, Inu-yasha's brain starts to work again. His sense of touch is telling him that all Kagome is wearing is a very thin silk piece of cloth around her torso. A small piece of cloth.  
  
"You found it!" kiss, '"Inu-yasha!" kiss, "Thank You!", kiss, "I looked all over for it!" She cries as she kisses him. Her left hand takes the ring away from his nerveless fingers. Her right hand slips between them and reaches for his groin. Her kissing has finally reached his ears and she sticks her tongue into one of them. She then moves to the other ear and sucks it into her mouth.   
  
"Kagome . . . " he moans. Her mouth sucks in even more of his ear and her right hand reaches its destination. He shudders and the mess around his groin becomes larger and much fresher.   
  
Kagome stops sucking his ear and lifts herself off Inu-yasha, but only by a few centimeters. "Inu-yasha . . . " she starts as she stares into his eyes. He grabs her forcing her back down on top of him, hugs her and starts to kiss her. But before he can really get started . . .   
  
"Go to the bedroom." Kagome's grandfather says.  
  
"Go Inu-yasha! Go Kagome!" Sota chants.  
  
"Kagome, dear, could twist some to the right, please." Kagome's mother asks.  
  
Inu-yasha's eyes go to the bathroom doorway. All three are there watching. Kagome's grandfather is watching with an expression of slight disgust. (The bedroom is the place for this type of activity, and he needs to use the toilet.) Sota is pumping his arm up and down cheering them on. Kagome's Mother has a video camera on and is recording the scene.  
  
Kagome twists her face to one side, "Oh! Hi!" she blushes, with the limited amount of clothing on her, Inu-yasha can see the blush spread to her very nice chest. "Inu-yasha, please, let me up for a minute, Ok." She asks as she kisses him.   
  
He numbly releases her and stares, as she gets up and goes to her mother. "Mom, here is the ring! Inu-yasha found it!" she cheerfully tells her mother as she gives the ring to her mother. "Could you please take this to the jeweler and resize it?"  
  
"Yes, dear, no problem." Kagome's mother says and then looks at Inu-yasha, who is still on the floor, and is just staring at the ceiling. Between his hangover, and Kagome's actions, his mind isn't working all that well . . .   
  
"Inu-yasha, you accidently gave the jeweler your ring size, not Kagome's and the ring slipped off her finger."  
  
"Now, shoo, you three, Inu-yasha and I have to talk about things." Kagome says as she firmly, but gently, pushes her family out of the doorway and closes the door.   
  
Kagome slowly turns around and stares at Inu-yasha, who is still laying on the floor. "Inu-yasha, please get up. I wanted to see if I can strangle you with my tongue. But, your mouth tastes like shit. So, I am going to teach you how to brush your teeth and about mouthwash. And while we're doing that, I'm going to find out if brushing teeth can be erotic . . . " Kagome says in a soft and loving voice as she approaches Inu-yasha. Love and lust in her eyes.  
  
"I don't remember anything about last night . . . I want to remember last night . . . I want to know what I said and what I did to cause this . . . I want to know, so I can do this again . . . again . . . and again . . . " As she approaches Inu-yasha's, this is all he is thinking.  
  
The end  
  
Yes, Kagome is OOC. Shrug. This is the scene I wanted to write. If you wish, to eliminate the OOC behavior, you can add the following lines . . .   
  
Inu-Yasha eyes open wide as he wakes up. He leans forward and only his reflexes prevent him from falling out of the tree. He looks around in confusion. It's just him in the god-tree, alone. Kagome, he remembers, is on her side of the well. 'That was a dream . . . ' he thinks as he smiles.   
  
He yawns. He shakes himself, causing his long hair to twirl around his head. As he repositions himself on the branch, so he can go back to sleep, he mumbles, "Please gods, make that dream come true . . . "  
  
The real end.  
  
Author's note: Like Inu-yasha, though without his reason, I have no idea what happened last night. Other than . . . He proposed on the night he was human. She said yes and she liked it a lot . . .   
  
One of these days I'll come up with the scene from the night before, but until then though, this will have to do.  
  
I am also writing a story called "A Shard in Kyoto" and I would like to get additional opinions about it.  
  
Thank you for reading  
  
jeff shelton 


End file.
